They Are Not You
by Chimhill
Summary: A One shot Leyton.....inspired by a clip of the comet....


They are not you

I can write millions of poems, songs, short stories and in all of them there is a soul. A soul that most will say is tortured the fact that I can express my love for her in words and yet all I can do is mess it up. I don't think there has ever been anyone like me that has loved this much or has cared as much about others feelings and emotions. As a person I am very in tune with my own emotions and not just my knowledge of the dictionary. I love fearlessly. And in that fears I have over come the deepest goal ever. I have learnt how to trust, how to let someone in without thinking they would hurt me.

But when I first saw her so many years ago I knew that no one can understand her like I can. She was an artist most would say tortured. I was tortured broody it was what connected us since the start. She had blonde curly hair, green eyes. The first time her car broke down I knew I was going to make this my time. My time to finally speak to the blonde. But it also wasn't easy she had this wall up. She kept her heart away from ever getting hurt, but I knew why. I was the same. She was my twin soul. So many people never get to meet there's but I knew this was the girl that I am suppose to be with. She knew how I felt about her that she went up to that room with me; she knew it's her I wanted. But at the end of the night all she wanted was just a one night stand, the thought of being with me scared her away. I couldn't believe in one night I got the girl I had dreamt of for so many years but yet she couldn't see that I wanted her not for her body but for her heart. She has this amazing heart that she hides in her art.

When I found her sketch book that day in the back of her car seat I was blown away by her talent. I always knew she was amazing. Only if I ever discovered this from a far.

No one understood her. She was the cheerleader and I was the geek sitting on the bleachers watching her doing her thing. Seeing her interact with these fake people. She was pretending to be someone she wasn't. She was doing it to cover up the mask she has been wearing for so many years. I remember telling my best friend I am going to marry her one day, but all my best friend could do was laugh at me. It was then when I had to challenge my estrange brother to a one on one game.

I won that night she was there. I couldn't believe he would bet her. If I win she is mine. But at the end of the day it wasn't about winning or proving to him that I am better. I was trying to show her it doesn't matter who you are. You can still be you. She was my comet, so many girls thought it was Brooke, some thought it was Lindsay but no one took the deeper meaning to what that comet meant to me.

It was her. It was always her I went back to and no one could understand. I wrote several books on how much I loved her. The day she told me some day. But I took that some day and made it a no. my mind kept telling me that she didn't love me that much. That we aren't meant to be. That love, our love was just a high school love. But the day Lindsay walked out on me I realised, well I should've realised it along time ago not wait on the day my fiancée walk out on me in front of friends and family that I was in love. I was in love and always will be in love with Peyton Sawyer. And that was something I always knew in my heart. I just want her. I just want us back. I can't see my life with my Peyton.

That is when I had to make a choice and walked up to her front door. The same front door I have stood so many times over the years. As I would walk her home or sometimes catch a ride with her in her comet. Seeing all those memories in front of me.

_Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my team mates were all sounding from a thousand miles away. And what remained in that bizarre muffled silence was only Peyton, the girl whose art and passion and beauty had changed my life. In that moment my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity, the realization that we had always been meant for each other, and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer._

Its then I realised I was deep in thought and the person standing outside on her balcony was the love of my life. My twin soul.

Its then that I had to do this it's now or never. I Lucas Scott have to make it real.

"Peyton I love you and I want us to be together forever. I know it's a bit sudden ok? But yesterday I realised that none of my great days of my life matter without you. You're the one I want next to me when my dreams come true, and you're the one I want next to me when they don't. As long as I have you, nothing else matters."

Its then that I went on my knee and took the velvet box out my jacket pocket her starring at me. I could see the tears in her eyes. I could see the love in it as she smiled down at me. Not saying anything.

"Peyton Sawyer, will you be my wife."

"Yes." She shouted as I got up and placed the ring on her finger spinning her around.

"I said someday, some day is now."

The End

Please review and tell me what you think guys. My first Leyton Fic


End file.
